


punishment

by anonone



Series: Knowing and unknowing [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Birching, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Figging, M/M, Object Penetration, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Torture, birch rod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonone/pseuds/anonone
Summary: “It’s time for your punishment Jon.” Elias unhooked his archivist from the ceiling, Enjoying the full body tremor from the man now pressed against his chest. Elias’s breath tickled Jon’s ear as he softy gave the now all to familiar command, “over the desk.” Elias set him down, Jon felt heavy, he wobbled on his feet, Elias put a firm hand on his shoulder, a possesive gesture which served to both steady Jon and keep him in place. He steered Jon over to the desk and bent him over it,  Jon whined with anticipatory anxiety, and immediately cursed himself for it.
Series: Knowing and unknowing [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738594
Kudos: 30





	punishment

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's been a while but here's two chapters in a row woops i can't schedule for shit but im definately gonna try and not be away for that long again, gonna aim for weekly updates, not making any promises

“It’s time for your punishment Jon.” Elias unhooked his archivist from the ceiling, Enjoying the full body tremor from the man now pressed against his chest. Elias’s breath tickled Jon’s ear as he softy gave the now all to familiar command, “over the desk.” Elias set him down, Jon felt heavy, he wobbled on his feet, Elias put a firm hand on his shoulder, a possesive gesture which served to both steady Jon and keep him in place. He steered Jon over to the desk and bent him over it, Jon whined with anticipatory anxiety, and immediately cursed himself for it.  
“is there a problem Jon?”  
his mind raced, “I...I didn’t know I was doing it”  
“precisely the reason you’re being punished”  
“please, please just tell me how to control it” he almost sobbed  
“that isn’t how this works Jon, If I spoon feed you everything you’ll never learn”  
Jon slumped over the desk, shoulders shaking.  
“Oh we don’t usually cry this early, do you think you need a nap?” visions of the box swam before Jon’s eyes-   
“no, no! Please no, I’ll be good”  
“hmm” Elias seemed placated for now, he was fiddling with something behind Jon’s back, Jon needed to see, he needed to know what was going to happen to him, he was just so scared. Just as he was about to start uncontrollably hyperventilating, Jon’s perspective jarringly shifted. He found himself looking through the lens of a cctv camera at himself and Elias, he felt like he might throw up, but then he wasn’t in his body? To save himself from existential paralysation he focused on the scene before him, Elias was using a knife to peel a small root vegetable, and the next thing he knew he was slammed back into his body full force with a gasp, the ginger lit his sensitive hole on fire as it was pushed into him, stretching his completely unprepared arse uncomfortably.  
“well done Jon, Good boy.” Elias stroked his keening archivist in small circles on his lower back, “you’re doing so well.” The Clack of Elias’s shoes echoed as he walked over to the cabinet to retrieve a swishy yet sharp birch rod.   
“Now I’m going to give you ten, count them.” He took his time lining up the rod, really allowing the burn from the ginger to build. Bruises bloomed with the first stroke, jons cheeks instinctively clenched around the ginger, causing the burn now spreading into his lower belly to ramp up in intensity, he found himself missing the days when Elias would just spank him. “Two” the next one took Jon by surprise and dear god it was so much worse, his entire ass burned with the ginger and bled from the impact of the rod, the muscles in his buttocks spasmed, completely at a loss for what to do. “Three” Jon’s entire world narrowed down to waves of burning pain radiating from a singular white hot point in his arsehole. He’d become so accustomed to the soundscape of screaming his dreams, he didn’t even register the distant howls he’d later realise were his own. By the time they got to ten, Jon’s ass was bloody and raw, his insides burning unbearably. Elias let Jon stew in agony for another minute before finally pulling the ginger out, Jon practically moaned in relief.  
"no more compulsion without permission."  
Jon wept.


End file.
